Emmanuel Garcia
"Why Knight Is My Mentor I Just Don't Get It?" Manny is the Leader of the Centurions and also Manny can be more careless for his team and also He was the Myth student in Myth School and his Professor thinks He was very smart on Greek Mythology and He's was the Captain of M.A.A.L.G. their Ship, and also Manny was his Light Clan Class with Master Nigel and also He battles aside with his brothers Aaron and Hayden and also his lover was Morganthe Manny is was also known as "Manny Garcia Othryson" as his known name, He was more careless about Morganthe that she keep messing up to fight the Darkness Clans and also He was the Centurion of Lightning and Chasm Manny Profile Name: Manny Garcia Current City: Olympus City: Winter Park State: Florida Attribute: Kaijudo Element: Energy/Light Civilization: Light/Fire/Darkness/Water Race: Human Clans: Light/Fire Secondary Clans: Darkness/Water Stats Health: 306,204 Power: 1000,95 Mana: 3895,32 Rank: Wizard-In-Training Wizard Type: Conjurer School: Myth Boost: Death, Storm Resist: Fire Civilization: Light/Fire/Darkness/Water Clans: Light/Fire Secondary Clans: Darkness/Water Family Beracles, Medusasnake, Hissy, Hadeshorn, Oshawott, Flame, Lightning and Bacchusbolt ( Pets ) Nelly Lugo ( Mother ) Hera ( Mother ) Zeus ( Father ) Kronos ( Grandfather ) Rhea ( Grandmother ) Gaea ( Great Grandmother ) Ouranos ( Great Grandfather ) Aphrodite and Metis ( Wives ) Aaron Garcia, Hayden Garcia, Pogue Garcia, Milo Garcia, Hermes, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus and Dionysus ( Brothers ) Hilda Garcia, Zoey Garcia, Minnie Garcia, Ra Garcia, Mei Garcia, Athena, Eris, Artemis, Iris, Hebe, Athena Garcia, Juno Garcia, Fortuna and Eileithyia ( Sisters ) Hades, Lord Zeus, Poseidon, Lord Hades, Yera and King Poseidon ( Uncles ) Coeus, Typhon, Iapetus, Hyperion, Zitan, Oceanus, Cronus and Crius ( Great Granduncles ) Themis, Theia, Phoebe, Queen Rhea, Kronoa, Veran, Tethys and Mnemosyne ( Great Grandaunts ) Nurse Hestia, Queen Demeter, Hestia, Demeter, Enna, Lucy, Sonia, Queen Hera and Helga ( Aunts ) Erica, General Athena, General Ares, Mail Carrier Hermes, Jonathan, Jacob, Zachary, Triton, Danny, Jorge, Queen Artemis, Blacksmith Hephaestus, Lord Bacchus, Pemeter, Nemeter, Lord Apollo, Cole, Persephone, Cherrim, Queen Aphrodite, Hercules and Jenette ( Cousins ) Role Personally Giant Hot Head Swarm Creature Dava Torey, Seeker of Clouds Magmadragon Jagalzor Gajirabute, Vile Centurion Eli, Angel Katanaman Swift, Angel Kiogenman Paladin, Angel Hoshiman Arianna, Angel Yuriman Cyber J Shin Thor, Lord of the Aesir Sasha, Channeler of Light ( It can be used on the Light K-Phone in cost and also Manny can contect her by without using a gauntlet ) Number 39: Utopia Number 19: Freezerdon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Number 61: Volcasaurus Episode Appearance Touble By Danae Darkspella Claim The Gold Gauntlet To Destory The World Manny Power Card Deck Power Cards *V1a/V1 Lightning Kid *V1b/V1 Storm Lord *S1/S5 Sirens *S2/S5 Fire Cat *S3/S5 Ice Wyvern *S4/S5 Anti-Venom *S5/S5 Centaur *1/54 Mythblade *2/54 Medusa *3/54 Fire Dragon *4/54 Kraken *5/54 Triton *6/54 Aesir Loki *7/54 Sir Kentis *8/54 Fire Elf *9/54 Ghoul *10/54 Dr. Von's Monster *11/54 Sir Danju *12/54 Frost Giant *13/54 Troll *14/54 Magma Athena *15/54 Swordshield *16/54 Myth Trap *17/54 Deathblade *18/54 Fireblade *19/54 Fire Trap *20/54 Banshee *21/54 Snow Angel *22/54 Aesir Thor *23a/54 Death Trap *23b/54 Thunder Snake *24/54 Stormzilla *25/54 Storm Shark *26/54 Fire Shark *27/54 Aesir Odin *28/54 Evil Snowman *29/54 Fire Wyvern *30/54 Storm Elf *31/54 Blood Bat *32/54 Golem Minion *33/54 Koz *34/54 Xeno Mantis *35/54 No Dandy Leekio *36/54 Outlaw Pepper *37/54 Aqua Holy *38/54 Random Orange *39/54 Slice Onion *40/54 Hustle Berry *TVR16/TVR16 Snow Serpent *41/54 Sparkman *42a/54 Joker Evil Toy *42b/54 Skyforce Seeker *43a/54 Snow Dragon *43b/54 Utopia *44/54 Dragon Beast Kin *45/54 Legend Shield *46/54 Dream Shield *47/54 Myth Shield *48/54 Fire Shield *49/54 Riquet *50/54 Aesir Thor *51/54 Myth Elf *52/54 Firespear *53/54 Stormblade *54/54 Winged Dragon *SS1/SS1 Mythspear *V1/V3 Serra Angel *V2/V3 Shock Drop *V3/V3 Twin Blades Of Fury *S1/S7 Beracles's Rage ( Use This Creature Card Only ) *S2/S7 Storm Dragon *S3/S7 Basandra *S4/S7 Benediction *S5/S7 Strobe Flash *S6/S7 Riki *S7/S7 Aqua Wavester *1/110 Anger Run Charge ( Use This Creature Card Only ) *2/110 The Lightkeeper *3/110 Tiziano Baracchi *4/110 Grave Squirmer *5/110 Spark Dragon *6/110 Rigudo *7/110 Keeper of the Flame *V2/V3 Flamvell Archer *V3/V3 Kaminari Attack *S1/S7 Seer Serpent *S30/S30 Philippo *S32/S32 ??? *S2/S7 Dark Knight *S3/S7 Dava Torey *S4/S7 God Bringer *S5/S7 Celestial Mantle *S6/S7 Gnomes! *S7/S7 Darkwind *S5/S5 Cosmic Darts *Y8/Y8 Norsykler *S6/S6 Rodomia *EVO1/EVO1 Chill *TVR3/TVR3 Arch of Covenant *Y7/Y7 Deathspear *S8/S8 Shining Abyss *Y10/Y10 Swarm Hercules *TG9/TG9 Mythic Artemis *SB12/SB12 Gaga Cancer *Y5/Y5 Minotaur *S5/S5 Storm Shield *TVR4/TVR4 Catalan *Y7/Y7 Irohas *Y6/Y6 Death Shield *Y1/Y1 Hydra *VH7/VH7 Chimera *TVR6/TVR6 Lunar Charger *FE11/FE11 Mythic Athena *EVO9/EVO9 Galaxy Queen *S1/110 Heck Hound *S2/110 Bone Arm *S3/110 Seraph *S4/110 Five Star *S5/110 Orthrus *S6/110 Illumiknight *S7/110 Minevramon *S8/110 Myth Prism *S9/110 Fire Prism *S5/90 Ra *S10/110 Tornado Shiva *1/110 Cyclops *2/110 Muscle Hercules *3/110 Time of Legend *4/110 Fran Ken *6/110 Talos Attack *7/110 Ashliger *8/110 Fire Athena *9/110 Tatsurion *Y11/Y11 Crath Lade *Y56/Y56 Leviathan *TVR90/TVR90 ??? *HDAD18/HDAD18 ??? *TVR1/TVR1 ??? *10/110 Deer Knight *11/110 Edge Arm *HDAD8/HDAD8 Shine Valkyrie *SB8/SB8 Mythic Hera *SB7/SB7 Lightning Conger *TG9/TG9 Ghost Mera *39/110 Divine Neos *40/110 Enraged Minevra *41/110 Baou Zakeruga *42/110 Winged Alcadeus *43/110 Gaial Ore Dragon *44/110 Basilisk *45/110 Slifer *46/110 Skeletal Dragon *47/110 ??? *48/110 ??? *KL2/KL2 ??? *KL5/KL5 ??? Extra Cards Team Members Hilda Garcia Ashley Rowan Hayden Garcia Aaron Garcia Minnie Garcia Trixie Hayden Lloyd Garmadon Anna Cruz Pogue Garcia Kale Samson Thalia Garcia Brendan Guierra Flynn Winchester Manny Clans Class Masters Master Nigel Master Nigel is Manny's Clan Master that who helps him to use Light Powers to defeat the Darkness Clans and also Master Nigel have Good Friendship with Manny and as even also that Master Nigel was around to help his mindful student and He's was very helpful to Manny to fight Dark Hydra. Master Nigel is the Light Clans Master of Light Civilizations and also Nigel can helps the Myth Wizards how to use Light as their blastful power and even also Master Nigel have Manny, Annabeth, Tyson, Nolan, Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes and Kore as his Light Clans Students, and Master Nigel also teachs Capnomancy. Manny not have yet study, and as even Manny have study on Cojunction in Professor Medusamyth's Class. See Also: Master Nigel Master Chavez Master Chavez is Manny's Second Clan Class Master in Kaijudo School and as also Master Chavez have alot to teach his Fire Clans Students Cody, Feebo, Emberson, Simeon and Regina. and as also Master Chavez was very lucky to master Fire and also Chavez was very impressed with Manny's Lavalight Typhoon attack to defeat his enemy and as also Master Chavez was very greatful to Manny to join the Fire Clans Class and also Chavez was very unsure about Manny using Fire Powers against his enemy, and as also Master Chavez teachs Pyrology and even as that Manny have not study Pyrology, and also Manny needs to work on Pyromancy in Professor Flamestorm's Class. ''See also: Master Chavez '' Master Jaha Master Jaha is Manny's Third Clan Class Master and also Jaha teach her Darkness Clans Student to use Darkness Powers to defeat enemies and also Master Jaha wants Manny to Steal health from his enemy for Full Force and Jaha was very Impressed with Manny's Dark Powers to summon Vile Centurion to defeat them and as Jaha teachs, She has Hayden, Duncan, Penny, Allie, Marla and Ashthron. and as also Master Jaha was great master to her clans, even as that Master Jaha sent Manny to Death Valley to fight the Worm King, and also Master Jaha teachs Necrology which have not yet study and Manny still studying Necromancy in Professor Deathson's Class. ''See Also: Master Jaha '' Master Nadia Master Nadia is Manny's Fourth Clan Class Master and as also Nadia was the Water Clan Master of Water Civilization, and also Manny have join her clans and She was very careless about Manny to join her clan, and Master Nadia teach Manny to use his Water Powers. Master Nadia has Aaron, Artur, Boris, lolus, Stormbreaker and Susie even as also Master Nadia wants Manny to led her clans to fight their coldness enemy named Deep Sea Diva, and also Master Nadia teachs on Hydromancy and also Manny have not done Hydromancy and also Manny was in the Storm School studying on Water and Storms in Professor Stormton's Class ''See Also: Master Nadia '' Powers Equipments Barracuda Blade Hydro Bow Light K-Phone ( If Can Contact Sasha By Using The Light K-Phone In All Costs ) Shield of Myths and Legends Barracuda Blade Disk Water Dragon Disk Manny's Armors Zen Xtreme Armor Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Light Clans Category:Fire Clans Category:Darkness Clans Category:Water Clans Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Wizard-In-Training Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Good Wizards Category:Energy Wizards Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class